Cartas
by Jennifer Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Gina e Harry irão se casar. O que Draco fará sobre isso?


Draco tinha acabado de chegar em casa e tinha recebido uma carta.

Abriu-a:

_**Gina Weasley e Harry Potter **_

_Convidam você_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_Para a cerimônia e festa de seu casamento_

_Esperamos você lá._

Logo abaixo estava escrito o endereço.

Quando Draco terminou de ler, ele se sentiu mais vazio do que nunca. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele amava Gina mais do que tudo nessa vida, mas não sabia se, depois de ter criado tantos problemas para ela, ela iria querer vê-lo interferir de novo.

Estava prestes a jogar o convite no lixo e decidido a não ir, quando percebeu que dentro do envelope tinha outro papel.

Estava escrito:

_Draco sei o que deve estar pensando... Que eu te esqueci, que não quero mais nada com você._

_Só quero que saiba que apesar de eu estar casando meu grande amor, é e sempre será você._

_Harry sabe disso, e esta casando comigo, porque sabe das dificuldades pelas quais estive passando, somos apenas amigos. O grande amor dele morreu._

_Eu chorei e passei noites em claro, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido e, a única pessoa que me ajudou foi o Harry._

_Eu resolvi te convidar porque achei que você gostaria de estar presente em meu casamento, apesar de não estarmos mais juntos, não quer dizer que eu não te queira como amigo._

_A única pessoa que sabe sobre isso é você, então só te peço um favor: se vier ao meu casamento, não faça alarde sobre o fato de eu estar casando, não por amor, mas pela amizade que eu e Harry temos._

_Com amor, Gina!_

Draco terminou de ler, estava emocionado, não sabia que Gina o amava tanto assim. Não, isso era uma mentira, ele sabia que ela o amava, só não entendia o fato de ela aceitar casar com o Potter apesar de ainda amá-lo. Queria saber se ela estava disposta a jogar tudo para o alto para ficar com ele. Bom, teria que arriscar. Resolveu que não deixaria ela se casar com alguém que ela não amava.

E se ela o amava, ele iria fazer de tudo para tê-la de novo. Independente do que fosse necessário para isso.

* * *

Ele estava à meia hora sentado na mesa com uma pena na mão e um pergaminho.

Estava tentando escrever uma carta para Gina, uma que pelo menos, a fizesse repensar seu casamento.

Bom, ele estava indo bem... Ainda não tinha escrito nada.

Ficou pensando por muito tempo, até que as palavras começaram a fluir, e ele foi escrevendo tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

_Desde a escola, eu me sentia atraído por você._

_Até que no seu quinto ano, nós começamos a sair juntos._

_Era como se fossemos feitos um para o outro._

_Você era a pessoa mais importante para mim, e eu não percebia isso._

_Afinal o que melhor do que uma ruivinha, Weasley, Grifinória, linda e humilde para um loiro, Malfoy, Sonserino, lindo (modéstia parte) e altruísta._

_Quando fugi com todos os outros Comensais da Morte, a única coisa em que pensava era em você, era em como eu queria estar ao seu lado e em como eu estava te decepcionando._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu te amo._

_Quando estávamos juntos, eu te amava, quando no0s separamos, eu te amava._

_E hoje, quando olho para trás a única coisa em que consigo pensar é em você, e nessas horas percebo que ainda te amo._

_Percebo o quanto você faz falta para mim._

_Sei que não deveria e sei que não posso te pedir isso, mas, por favor, por favor, não se case com o Potter. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Sei que quando eu fui embora, você esperou por mim, e quando soube que eu estava envolvido, você ficou extremamente decepcionada._

_Mas mesmo assim lembre do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro._

_Seus pais nunca iriam permitir que você largasse o Potter para ficar comigo, afinal ele é o pretendente perfeito._

_Eu só espero que ele não se meta no meio. Eu iria até ai e te salvaria dele em instantes._

_Eu sei de tudo isso._

_Só espero que você ouça o seu coração. Não desista de nós Gina._

_E mesmo que seu coração diga para você ficar com o Potter, pelo menos, venha até mim para dizer isso na minha cara._

_Com muito carinho, e mais amor ainda,_

_Draco_

Quando terminou, enviou a carta. E ficou esperando uma resposta.

* * *

Esperou por dois dias. Quando viu uma massa preta vindo em direção a sua janela. Era a coruja que ele tinha enviado a carta para Gina.

_Draco..._

_Eu não sabia que você sentia por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você..._

_Mas você veio me dizer isso logo agora..._

_Eu te amo, mas largar o Harry agora e ficar com você, faria meus pais e meus irmãos, principalmente o Rony, entrarem em colapso._

_Pelo Harry não tem problema nenhum, ele sabe que eu te amo, e quer me ver feliz, se eu dissesse para ele que quero ir embora com você, ele mais do que ninguém entenderia._

_Ele sabe o que é estar perdidamente apaixonado._

_Mesmo assim, acho que não poderia fazer isso com ele Draco._

_Ele tem sido muito especial para mim._

_Não posso decepcioná-lo e deixa-lo dessa maneira._

_Simplesmente não posso Draco._

_Me desculpe._

_Gina_

Draco estava mais do que triste, ele estava deplorável.

Não se sentia assim há muito tempo.

Gina podia ir com ele, ela podia simplesmente vir, e ele estaria esperando por ela de braços abertos.

Ela não tinha nenhum obstáculo.

Mas não conseguia deixar Potter, porque ele tinha sofrido muito.

Então Draco teve um sentimento que não tinha desde seus tempos de escola. Ele sentiu inveja do Potter, porque mais uma vez, Potter tinha uma coisa que Draco queria, nesse caso precisava.

E nesse exato momento, ele decidiu que dessa vez não iria deixar Potter vencer, dessa vez ele iria a luta como nunca tinha ido na vida.

Não ia deixa barato.

* * *

No dia do casamento de Gina, Draco se arrumou, colocou seu melhor terno, e vestiu sua melhor camisa.

Desaparatou perto do local onde o casamento iria ocorrer.

Quando a cerimônia começou, ele ficou lá trás esperando. E ouvindo o padre:

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita Harry Tiago Potter como seu legitimo esposo?

- Aceito. – Quando Draco ouviu aquilo sentiu como se fosse uma punhalada no coração.

- Harry Tiago Potter, aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legitima esposa?

- Aceito. – disse Potter.

- Se alguém tem algo a dizer contra esse casamento fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – disse o padre ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para todos os convidados.

Draco tomou coragem.

- Eu tenho. – falou enquanto se levantava.

Todos olharam espantados para o convidado.

A última pessoa que olhou para trás, foi Gina, espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo, como só Draco pode perceber, com um pouco de esperança.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela ao falar.

- Gina, você sabe que não pode casar com ele, sabe por quê. Por favor.

- Do que você esta falando Mlafoy? – perguntou um do irmãos de Gina.

- Jorge, por favor, não se mete. – disse ela olhando feio para o irmão – Me diga um bom motivo para eu não me casar com o Harry, Draco.

- Fácil! Você não o ama. Sabe disso.

- Isso não pode ser verdade. – disse outro irmão, que Draco reconheceu sedo Ronald.

- Já chega. – Harry interrompeu. – Gina, pode ir. – disse ele.

E pela primeira vez na vida Draco lançou um olhar agradecido para Harry.

- Harry eu não posso, você... – ele não a deixou terminar a frase.

- Você merece ser feliz.

- Mas eu seria, com... – ele a interrompeu de novo.

- Vá. – disse com simplicidade.

Gina olhou nos olhos dele. Ele estava falando sério. E não estava sofrendo por isso.

- Mas, Harry...

- Gina, você merece mais do que isso. – disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele apenas mais uma vez, depois voltou seus olhos para os de sua mãe, estava lacrimejando, mas ela estava feliz, já os de seu pai estavam estudando a cena. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Gina percorreu o olhar por todos os irmãos, mas não parou em nenhum. Só parou o olhar quando encontrou os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco Malfoy.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Gina correu para os braços dele, sem se importar com ninguém. Enquanto ele estivesse ali, ninguém mais existia.

Ele a pegou nos braços. E jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais iria solta-la de novo.

N/A: Minha primeira fic! *-*

Espero que vocês gostem, é bem simplesinha, mas eu tentei fazer o melhor que pude.

Bom só vou agradecer para a Julie Riddle, que me ajudou muuuuuuuuuito, ela me deu umas dicas, muitas dicas.

Valeu!!

Bjus!


End file.
